To Forgive an Angel
by 24Chocoholic24
Summary: What happens immediately after DMC? My idea of how Elizabeth tells Will... WE pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, etc. ... Disney does.

**To Forgive an Angel**

Jack was gone. Barbossa had returned. Tia Dalma, having announced plans to sail in the morning, sent everybody to bed. Before she knew it, Elizabeth was alone with Will in the main room of Tia Dalma's shack. She wanted to look to him, to study his enchanting brown eyes, but she couldn't. Whether or not he knew what she had done, she could not shake the guilt. She had killed his mentor and friend. Not only that, she had done the unthinkable. She had committed murder and deception, and then lied about it. She had played Jack like she played the piano and tricked him into his demise. She had undergone torture in kissing a man she didn't love. All of that just to save the rest of them, but more importantly, to be with Will. Was she becoming the selfish person she never meant to be, or was this the way love works? The one thing she was positive of was that she loved Will. She would do anything for him. As he slowly approached her, she drew in a shaky breath and prepared to tell him the truth.

"Elizabeth," Will spoke her name softly. His voice carried hurt and anger, but love above all else. He wanted to believe that Elizabeth still loved him, and not Jack. What he had seen was so uncharacteristic of the woman he had proposed to! She must have done it for some other reason – but what reason could she possibly have? He sat down cautiously in the chair facing Elizabeth's. He had to trust her. She had never failed him before.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth forced herself to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry about Jack." She wanted to forget, but to speak those words would be to throw daggers into both their hearts, at this moment.

"Why?" Will asked. He ached to hear her vocalize a reason. "Why did you kiss him?" Will hated being so desperate, but at least he was able to keep his composure.

Elizabeth feared that there was no good way to tell him. "It's a long story," she sighed, frowning.

"I'm listening," he prompted her.

There was no way out of it now. Elizabeth explained herself as best she could. "When I went looking for you, I joined Jack's crew in Tortuga. He lusted after me so badly, he offered to marry me to himself on the _Pearl!_ I figured I had the best chance at finding you if I stayed on his good side, so I flirted back. I lied to him in every way. In reality, I only loathed him more and more every day. Kissing him was like choking to death unnoticed! I hated it, but I forced myself to do it; I just wanted to be with you!" She began to cry. Struggling to speak, she continued her story. "He was a good man, but a coward. The Kracken was after him and he would have sacrificed all of us to save himself."

Will was confused. "You said he elected to stay behind," he reminded her. He wanted to calm her tears, but he still wasn't sure that it would be appropriate.

"He didn't," she shook her head. She looked down as she admitted her dark deed. "While I kissed him, I chained him to the mast." Elizabeth's stomach turned violently, for fear that she had set off some kind of bomb that would eventually be her downfall. The world around her began spinning as she searched the face of the one she loved for understanding or forgiveness.

As Will realized what his fiancée had done, a heavy burden left his heart. She had sacrificed her conventionality and another's life for him. She loved him – she still loved him! Will's body practically went numb at this realization. He didn't know what to make of the fact that she had killed Jack, but he vowed that he wouldn't hold it against her. His mouth fell open and he looked to the ground in shock.

Elizabeth, terrified at Will's silence, looked to him, but could not read his expression. "I'm _so_ sorry!" she apologized. "I must seem like a horrid person now. You deserve better than me!" She stood and turned to walk away, but Will rose as well.

He caught her in his arms, mid-stride, and she looked up at him. His deep eyes shone with love and a smile danced upon his face. "_I _always thought always thought _you_ deserved better than _me!_ What you did was honorable, Elizabeth. Besides, there's nothing you could ever do that I cannot forgive you for!" Will wiped her tears, his hands lingering on her soft, wet cheeks.

Elizabeth's face lit up as she pondered his words. "I have always loved you, Will, you and only you. I always will!" she assured him.

Will looked into her loving eyes as he tenderly gathered her in his arms and drew her into a long-awaited kiss. "And I, you, my angel."

This one was fun! I hope you liked it! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.


End file.
